Las hojas caídas del otoño
by ladyalucard15
Summary: Las delgadas ruedas de la silla aplastaban las hojas y ramitas, el movimiento hacia adelante constante y firme-Que hermoso esta el clima de esta mañana, ¿No crees Alfred?-Soltó María, mirando por unos instantes al intenso azul del cielo. Ojala Alfred le respondiese, pero desde esa silla de ruedas, solo el silencio llegaba. Alfred/María(Usa/Venezuela). Mencion Julio/María(BoliVene)


Titulo:Las hojas caídas del otoño

Pareja:Alfred/María Usa/Venezuela

Palabras(Según Word, sin notas):2205

Resumen:Las delgadas ruedas de la silla aplastaban las hojas y finas ramitas, el movimiento hacia adelante constante y firme.-Que hermoso esta el clima de esta mañana, ¿No crees Alfred?-Soltó María, mirando por unos instantes al intenso azul del cielo. Ojala Alfred le respondiese, pero desde esa silla de ruedas, solo el silencio llegaba. Alfred/María (Usa/Venezuela). Menciones de Julio/María (Bolivia/María).

Advertencia:Ninguna, solo cosas tiernas, algo de angustia y recuerdos malos, mención de muerte de algunas naciones y la guerra, pero leves.

Disclaimer:Ni Hetalia ni Latín Hetalia me pertenecen creo que usted ya lo sabía *bufido*

Ah! tampoco la canción Sakurabito de Sunset Swish. Aunque solamente use parte de la letra para ubicarlo.

No soy alérgica a los comentarios, así que usted puede señalar sus opiniones, felicitaciones, sugerencias para mi mejore en ortografía y narración y lanzar los tomatazos que guste, eso si, solo critica constructiva. Nada de ``que feo te quedo ´´ sin decir porque.

¡Hey! ¡Si no te gusta el UsaVene! no se metan conmigo. Porque yo tengo un lanzallamas. Y María también tiene un lanzallamas. Y Alfred también. Todos tenemos lanzallamas. xD. Si no te gusta no estarías leyendo esto, para empezar, y menos para decirme cosas malas sobre esto. Así que dele al botón de atrás que esta arriba y no comentes si es para cosas en contra de la pareja!

Para los seguidores de mis otros fanfics: No se preocupen, las actualizaciones están cerca, y si usted leyó mi perfil, sabrá que la razón detrás de mi retraso fue el robo de mi pc, aunque ya solucione todo y vengo lista para trabajar.

Esto es un texto de muestra. Narración

-Esto es un texto de muestra-Conversación.

-"Esto es un texto de muestra"-Canto

E_sto es un texto de muestra. _Recuerdos o pensamientos de María.

Ahora sí! Puede leer en paz! *Ommm*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

Las hojas secas caían de las ramas perezosamente, haladas por el viento de la mañana, otras más, crujían ante su paso.

Las delgadas ruedas de la silla aplastaban las hojas y finas ramitas, el movimiento hacia adelante constante y firme.

El camino del pequeño parque en una dirección recta, cubierto de hojas otoñales, una hermosa alfombra de colores cobrizos.

-Que hermoso esta el clima de esta mañana, ¿No crees Alfred?-Soltó María, mirando por unos instantes al azul del cielo, en contraste con las hojas de colores cálidos que caían.

Bajo la vista, clavándola en la cabeza rubia que balanceaba ligeramente por los movimientos de la silla de ruedas, mientras María sostenía los agarres con fuerza, llevándole a través del parque.

Ojala Alfred le respondiese, pero desde esa silla de ruedas, solo el silencio llegaba.

Solo el crujir de las hojas fue su respuesta, pero sonrío.

¿Cuantos años habían pasado? Se pregunto, mientras acariciaba las hebras doradas del ser que amaba.

Años desde que Alfred estaba en este estado.

Años desde que el mundo había cambiado.

Años desde que la mayor guerra mundial que había visto la historia humana había sido llevada a cabo.

Su vestido crema fue levantado un poco por la brisa, mientras se detenía un instante, al lado de un banco de madera.

Saco de su bolso una botella de agua, se sirvió un poco a si misma, y luego le dio un poco a Alfred.

Había sido difícil al principio, el agua solía derramarse inevitablemente, pero mucho tiempo de practica le había otorgado habilidad en este tipo de cosas.

Palmo ligeramente el mentón del rubio con un pañuelo, secando los restos de agua que podían haberse escurrido.

María cerro los ojos, las imágenes cruentas, dolorosas, cruzando una detrás de otra por su mente, los recuerdos imborrables de aquello trágicos días.

Naciones librando batallas unas con otras, mientras libraban propias con su misma gente.

Naciones fueron cayendo una por una, demasiado débiles para soportar la guerra o incapaces de mantenerse a si mismas.

_Antonio, su padre, aun le costaba recuperarse desde lo que había pasado con su madre Lovino, al igual que Ludwig con Feliciano._

María arreglo un poco la camisa blanca de botones que le había puesto a Alfred ese día, retirando de su pantalón negro las hojas y ramitas que pudiesen haberle caído encima durante el paseo.

_Iván, tratando de salir adelante, incluso comenzando a extrañar los acosos de su hermana menor, y de torturar un rato a los bálticos._

_Los nórdicos, al menos, pudieron salir más o menos airosos de todo, sin contar los daños a su territorio, las bajas en su población, la alteración de la economía mundial y el desabastecimiento, porque hicieron aquello que las otras naciones habían puesto de lado: unirse._

María tomo un peine de su bolso, cepillando suavemente los cabello rubios que brillaban ante el sol de la mañana, los ojos azules sin brillo, la mirada perdida, el rostro sin expresión.

La cicatriz que ahora cruzaba su cara, desde la ceja derecha hasta su mandíbula.

La morena pincho un poco su mejilla, recordando la sonrisa del rubio.

_Lo que quedaba de Asia era irreconocible, pero María tenia que quitarse el sombrero por los esfuerzos de Kiku por levantarla nuevamente._

Ameríca, pensó María, con un suspiro: América nunca volvería a ser la misma de antes.

_Extrañaba a sus hermanos, esa enorme familia suya que se habían dicho los hijos de España, y de la que solo quedaba un tercio en la actualidad._

Muchos de ellos, antes de morir, le habían legado a ella sus territorios, ahora era más grande de lo que nunca había sido, pero se sentía sola.

¿Tal vez era esto lo que sentía Iván? El tener tanto espacio, sin nadie con quien compartirlo, excepto tu, hacia que la soledad fuese más inmensa.

Esa era la razón por la que ya no tenia una, sino varias flores recogiendo su cabello, representando a los territorios que le habían dejado algunos de sus hermanos, cada una era la flor nacional de aquellas naciones.

_Muchas cosas habían cambiado, incluso su bandera, debido a que sus ideales y formas de pesar cambiaron bastante durante la guerra, las naciones uniéndose, los ideales de paz._

_La guerra había cambiado todo._

_Pedro y ella trataban de sacar lo que quedaba del continente adelante junto con los demás. _

Las lágrimas no brotaron de sus ojos, tal vez acostumbrada a esos recuerdos, o tal vez sus ojos se habían secado de tanto llorar.

Aun hoy, años más tarde, las naciones restantes aun trataban de estabilizarse. El ambiente del planeta también había llevado factura del conflicto, pero gracias a los avances en colaboración de todas las naciones juntas, estaban estabilizándolo no sin unos cuantos sacrificios.

Sacrificios.

El rostro de Julio cruzo por su mente, junto a su declaración de amor, luego de haberle defendido, para después morir.

Alfred, pensó.

_La guerra, las demandas de la gente, la falta de recursos por el conflicto, los daños a su territorio, el hecho de que la mayoría de las naciones le estaban atacando._

_La perdida había sido inevitable, y las naciones se apresuraron para repartirse lo que había sido territorio estadounidense, para después seguir con la guerra que parecía no tener fin en ese entonces, solo dejaron unas cuantas sobras de él._

_Alfred no había podido soportar todo, y ahora se encontraba en este estado incierto, estaba vivo, pero como si su alma se hubiese perdido._

Si María tuviese que compararlo con algo seria...

Parecía...

Parecía un cascaron vacío.

.

.

.

El cuidarle, había sido su propia elección

Aun amaba a Alfred.

Iván se lo había cuestionado muchas veces, ella simplemente le ignoro, ahora eran naciones iguales en cuanto a desarrollo, y se tenían un mutuo respeto.

Además, ahora Alfred ya no era una "amenaza" para él, menos en este estado.

El cuidarle o no, era su problema.

Se levanto del banco, retomando el paseo que le daba a Alfred todas las mañanas para ver si reaccionaba.

Más tarde tenia que preparar el almuerzo y darle de comer, luego de la merienda, venia el baño, en la noche una cena ligera y luego, el sueño.

Se sentía orgullosa de si misma, en ese aspecto, Pedro incluso le había felicitado por su trabajo tan formidable, pero nuevamente, eran por años de practica.

También le hablaba, él nunca contestaba, pero María siempre mantenía una pequeña, muy pequeña esperanza de que algún día lo hiciese.

-Oh, Alfred, ayer en la mañana mientras hacia la merienda, oí una canción en la radio...desde que las lineas radiales de todo el mundo están conectadas, puedo oír canciones en todos los idiomas, y pues paseando entre las emisoras, oí una canción muy hermosa...-Dijo, sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

-Es del país de Kiku, era una que había sido grabada años antes de la guerra...¿Sabes como decía?...por supuesto que no te la cantare en japones, así que escucha...-

Tomando una respiración profunda, elevando ligeramente el rostro, sus cuerdas bucales vibrando.

-"Mientras la felicidad se va bailando, la primavera se convierte en las alas de mis lágrimas..."-

_Lágrimas, pensó, ¿Cuanto hace que había derramado las ultimas? No podía recordarlo, había gastado las ultimas de tristeza en sus hermanos, en Julio, y las de felicidad cuando se había acabado la guerra._

-"...Se convierten en revoloteantes pétalos de flor, destinados únicamente a ti..."-

_No era que no quisiese hacerlo, es que no se lo permitía a si misma, Alfred nunca le había gustado verla llorar, y ella no le dejaría oírle hacerlo._

-"...Cada vez que sientas la caricia del viento, estoy contigo..."-Y como si le acompañase en su canto, una tenue brisa paso, moviendo un poco sus cabellos.

_Solo iba a llorar cuando por fin despertase, y seria feliz._

-"Protegerte mientras vivas y respiras..."-Cerro los ojos por unos instantes, concentradose en ello.

_Ella iba a cuidar de Alfred hasta que despertase._

-"...es mas importante que cualquier tristeza o soledad..."-

Sin embargo, tenia que admitir, no soportaba ver a Alfred en ese estado.

No parecía él.

¿Donde estaba aquel joven que tantas veces le lleno de besos?

Aquel que sonreía como la luz del sol, iluminando todo.

Que decía idioteces, a veces sin quererlo, otras solo para verle reír.

Que saltaba de un lado a otro, vivaz, lleno de energía inagotable.

Que había llegado a ser la máxima potencia mundial, y aun sonreía con cariño hacia ella.

No era nada parecido al que estaba aquí, en un estado de coma en una silla de ruedas.

.

.

.

A veces se preguntaba, si todas aquellas memorias fuesen acaso un sueño.

_Le extrañaba._

-"Cuando los pétalos de cerezo florezcan, nos encontraremos una vez más..."-

_Extrañaba verle en las mañanas, haciendo idioteces en las reuniones._

_Extrañaba verle comiendo hamburguesas._

-"Seguirán balanceándose siempre, mientras reímos juntos..."-

_Extrañaba el brillo de vida en su mirada cuando posaba sus ojos en ella._

_Extrañaba su sonrisa._

-"Protegeré mis recuerdos sobre como ame, y fui amada"-Un extraño ardor empezó a precipitarse en sus ojos, tal vez no había sido buena idea cantar esa canción.

_Extrañaba el sonido de su voz._

_Extrañaba sentir sus manos recorriéndole con cariño._

-"...No dejare de observar, y deseare todos los días desde el fondo de mi corazón..."-Su voz comenzó a ponerse rasposa, no, no, no iba llorar frente a Alfred, él nunca le había gustado verla llorar, y menos si era por él.

_Extrañaba su sonrisa tonta._

_Extrañaba sus dulces, pasionales besos._

-"Que tu...Que tu...Que tu..."-Unos ligeros temblores se precipitaron en su cuerpo y tuvo que detenerse, presionando con más fuerza el agarre de la silla de ruedas, arqueándose adelante en un ultimo intento de parar el llanto.

_Extrañaba cuando él le decía "Te amo"_

-"...Me abraces otra vez..."-

Fue en vano.

-L...Lo siento tanto, Alfred, no puedo continuar, no puedo soportarlo...-Le dijo antes de comenzar a llorar, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas una y otra vez.

Se inclino por encima de la silla de ruedas, rodeando con sus brazos los hombros de Alfred y hundiendo su cara entre sus hebras doradas, llorando.

Alfred, aun con la cabeza baja, sin reaccionar.

La suerte que no había nadie más que ellos en este sitio del parque esa mañana, María simplemente no podía aguantar que la viesen así, solo pocas personas le habían visto llorar -solo le permitía a pocos verla en ese estado- incluyendo Alfred.

Algunas lágrimas cayeron hasta su cabello, corriendo por su cabeza hasta perderse en su cuello.

La cabeza de Alfred no se movió de allí, la mirada azul perdida en algún punto de la nada.

El sonido de su llanto lleno el lugar, su temblores estaban estremeciendo la silla.

De repente, un extraño temblor en la vista.

Un brillo tenue, poco a poco, construyéndose.

Alfred parpadeo por unos momentos, su mente reaccionando ante el sonido de un llanto que siempre había estado en su memoria.

.

.

.

-¿María?-

.

.

.

Siempre había odiado verla llorar.

Simplemente no soportaba oírle hacerlo.

.

.

.

La cabeza de María salio disparada hacia arriba, tratando de comprobar que no había sido otra de las tantas jugadas de su mente.

Lo que siguió le dejo en claro que no, no era una jugada de su mente, era la hermosa, dulce realidad—Nunca pensó que diría aquello después de todas las cosas que habían sucedido-, hablándole a su oído.

-¿Qué te sucede, por que lloras?¿Q...Qué hago aquí?-La mirada confundida de Alfred, intentando verla a través de los ligeramente largos mechones de su cabello -María tenia que recortarlos en estos días- los ojos azules confundidos mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás.

El labio inferior de María tembló, su mirada verde abriéndose hasta su limite.

Las lágrimas volvieron a fluir de sus ojos una vez más, pero cargaban esta vez un sentimiento completamente diferente.

Una felicidad que no había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo.

_Alfred había despertado._

_¡Alfred había despertado!_

-¡Alfred!-Sin pensarlo dos veces, la morena recorrió la silla y se abalanzo sobre el rubio, tomándole por sorpresa.

Enfoco su vista en el rostro lloroso ¿Desde cuando María tenia el cabello tan largo, hasta pasar su caderas? ¿Desde cuando tenia tantas flores a modo de broche en su cabello?

¿De donde venia esa cicatriz en su brazo?

.

.

.

La canción seguía, al menos en su parte final.

Solo era una repetición de las ultimas palabras.

-¿Ma...María...?¿Que pasa?¿Quieres una hamburguesa?-Extrañamente, al escuchar aquello, solo la hizo llorar más.

Las dudas anteriores le carcomían.

Muchas cosas se le serian explicadas más tarde.

_Que nosotros._

_Que nosotros._

_Que nosotros...nos abracemos otra vez._

Alfred envolvió su cintura con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de María, una sonrisa conciliadora en su rostro.

Mientras María cargaba una de alivio en la suya.

_Que nosotros._

_Que nosotros._

_Que nosotros._

_...Nos abracemos otra vez._

En estas tierras, que durante el otoño, se hacen un hermoso cementerio para caminar.

Pero también estaban las esperanzas de que aquellas hojas caídas diesen paso a la blancura invernal, y que de aquella agua congelada surgiesen los brotes de la primavera.

Y la vida volviese a comenzar.

María tomo el rostro de Alfred entre sus manos, viéndole entre las lágrimas, sus narices rozándose.

Juntando sus labios.

Las brisa volvió a pasar, elevando las hojas caídas del otoño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

Notas: Tenia esta idea desde hace muuuucho tiempo, a decir verdad, nació antes que "Amar", pero no había podido construirla hasta que una noche, mientras escuchaba la canción mencionada más arriba, paso por mi mente la escena que me había imaginado y pude por fin hacerlo realidad. Además, el mundo nunca podrá tener suficiente UsaVene. :3

Ahí esta gente!, espero que les haya gustado, y dejen review para esta pobre autora.

Por cierto, la canción que canta María es el ending de un anime, a ver si alguien sabe cual es sin revisar en internet x3 ja ja.

La retroalimentación es amor!, así que por favor no me maten de hambre y denle clic al sexy botoncito ahí abajo :3

"_El Orinoco va flotando contra el viento,_

_Y en su cayuco un pescador esta contento_

_En plena noche se va guiando por la luna_

_Y las estrellas va contando una por una"_

_Rincón Morales, Orinoco_

¡Que viva Venezuela!


End file.
